The Angel of Heaven-Part 1
by DreamStella
Summary: Harry meets this new girl...who turns out to be...(I'll let your imagination run wild on this one). Oh, and sorry about the paragraphs. When I typed it I indented and used italics but when I uploaded it it didn't turn out right...sorry bout that
1. The Angel of Heaven-Part 1

The Angel of Heaven-Part 1  
  
  
The sorting had just ended, everyone was waiting for the food to appear. "What's going on?" Ron nudged Harry. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had left their seats a while ago. Whispers scattered around the hall.  
A few minutes later, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered the room, with a girl behind them. She looked unusual, also unusually beautiful. The new girl had bright orange hair pulled into a ponytail, sparkling blue eyes, a perfectly shaped body that they could obviously see from her tight shirt and jeans. She had a nice pointed nose and perfect lips that curved out just right. Perfect teeth. Perfect milky white skin. She smiled nervously. Boys all over the room turned and stared.  
"May I have your attention please," Dumbledore announced. "We have a new student joining us, in the fifth year." Ron and Harry slapped a low five under the table, they were both fifth years now.  
"Her name is Celesta Zimmerman and she will now be sorted." Dumbledore reached for the frayed, black hat Professor McGonagall held. Dumbledore handed it to Celesta, and she hesitantly placed on her head. All of the boys of each House table crossed their fingers, hoping she would be placed in their house.  
Celesta gripped the hat's brim. She almost gasped out loud when she heard a voice coming out of the hat. Hmm..., the hat said. This is very hard for me to decide. I see courage, wisdom, and loyalty, trustiness in you. Oh, if there was a special house for people who have Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff mixed together, you would certainly be in it. But...I think you would do best in-  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared out to the audience. Gryffindors jumped up and cheered. Everyone else clapped unenthusiastically.  
"Yes!" Ron whooped. "Let's move over so she can sit at our end of the table." Ron and Harry made an effort to squeeze together. Hermione, sitting across from them, narrowed her eyes. Professor McGonagall led Celesta to the Gryffindor table, and seated Celesta next to Hermione.  
"Well at least we can stare at her while we're eating." Harry whispered to Ron.  
***  
At the end of the feast, Professor McGonagall made Hermione show Celesta to the Gryffindor tower. After shutting the door after her, Hermione joined in the conversation about Celesta in the common room.   
"Damn! She's perfect, I swear! She's like an angel," Harry sighed. Ron noticed Hermiones glare.   
"Hermione's just worried because Celesta might be smarter than her, right Hermione?" Ron nudged her.  
Hermione shot them a look so evil that they both stepped back, then she hurried up the stairs to her room.  
"What's up with that?" Ron wondered.  
***  
The next morning, Harry and Ron made Hermione talk to them at breakfast.   
"What's wrong, Hermione? Celesta's just this ordinary girl..." Ron trailed off.  
"It just so happens that I can tell she's definitely NOT normal or ordinary. I have a very strange feeling about her," Hermione snapped.  
"Right...whatever you say." Harry rolled his eyes.  
***  
In potions, Professor Snape paired Harry up with Celesta, to work on a Drunken Potion.   
"So...where do you come from?" Harry asked.  
"Um...I...come from...Stited Unates? I mean, United States." Celesta blushed as she mixed the bubbly amber potion.  
"Oh, which state?"  
"Um...Mikichan? Migichan...Michigan. Yeah, I come from Michigan." Harry glanced at her oddly. Sure, she was gorgeous, but she acted weird.  
After potions, they had History of Magic, with Professor Binns. In fact, Harry was paired up with Celesta again, to search up on the topic Caelum Eversor, and turn in a report on it.  
***  
Harry and Celesta met in the library after lunch to do their report. "I'll search books over here and you can search over there," Harry said.  
As they split up, Harry went to his side of the library. He trailed his finger over the shelf of books, then stopped as he saw a tiny book about the size of his hand. It was jade green, and in gold letters, "Caelum Eversor". He pulled it out, and it slipped out of his hand, onto the ground. Harry bent down to pick it up, then gasped.  
The book had opened to a color picture of Caelum Eversor. It showed a dark, square room, 4 stone altars arranged into a diamond shape, and a round platform right in the center. What was in the center, shocked Harry. A shapely girl with orange hair, gleaming blue eyes, dressed in milky white robes. The girl looked exactly like Celesta.  
Harry studied the picture more closely. The 4 altars had a round stone placed on them. Orange, blue, white, green glistening round stones. A beam of light from each one of the stone linked in the middle, where the girl stood, arms raised, holding a glowing ball of silver light. Harry flipped the page and read about Caelum Eversor.  
  
Caelum Eversor is Latin for "Heaven Destroyer". It is made of 4 marble stones that hold fire, water, wind, and earth. These 4 stones are placed on altars. The 4 altars surround the Angel of Heaven. This destroyer will destroy powerful, evil things, things, full of hatred and cruelty. When the destroyer works, the 4 stones glow out the power inside them. The Angel of Heaven holds the Star of Good and Hope. The power of each stone will shoot out in a ray of light, uniting in the Star of Good and Hope. In the picture the Star looks like a silver ball of light, but it is actually in the shape of a 5 pointed star. When Caelum Eversor is about to destroy something, the points of the star connect, allowing the Angel of Heaven to raise the star up. If someone other than the angel tries lifting the star up, the points will eject deadly poison into the persons veins, giving the person 1 more hour to live. The name of the Angel of Heaven is believed to be Celesta, Caelestis in Latin, meaning heavenly.  
But, no one knows how to get the stones glowing, where the Angel and the Star of Good and Hope is. Caelum Eversor had only been used once, 1000 years ago. The reason which it had been used for is unknown. The picture on the page before was sketched when Caelum Eversor was first used, found in a journal that held the information in this article in it.  
  
Harry was speechless. Hermione was right, he thought. Celesta is not normal. She is perfect, that's why she is the angel of Heaven.  
"Harry? I didn't find anything. Did you?" Celesta tapped Harry on his shoulder. Harry whirled around, eyes bulging out.  
"You're the Angel of Heaven?"  
  
  
Part 2 is coming up...  
  
  



	2. The Angel of Heaven-Part 2

The Angel of Heaven-Part 2  
  
  
Celesta stared at Harry for a moment, then grabbed the book and motioned Harry to come with her. Celesta lead Harry outside, where no one could hear them.   
"Okay, what's this thing about Caelum Eversor?" Harry demanded.  
Celesta sighed. "It's true. I am the Angel of Heaven."  
Harrys jaw dropped. "If you're an angel why are you here at Hogwarts?"  
"Okay, this is a long story. I need you to listen very carefully, this is important and I need you to understand." Celesta sat down.  
Harry sat down next to her. "Okay, I'll listen. I'm all ears."  
Celesta began. "As I said, I am the Angel of Heaven. I serve my master, God. 1000 years ago, my master made the ultimate weapon, Caelum Eversor. Since I am Heaven's Angel, he made me be the heart of the weapon. You see, the weapon is powerful because it is the 4 elements, water, earth, wind, and fire, combined with good and hope."  
"So how does it work?"  
"Like the picture, there are 4 marble stones on the altar. The Stone of Earth, Stone of Water, Stone of Wind, and Stone of fire. I am positioned on the platform. The stones are to be opened, and the power of the stone will glow in a light. When all the rays of light are connected to the star, a wave of sparkling gold light shoots out, and it will destroy the evil. God has seen that Lord Voldemort is taking over the wizarding world. So my master has sent me down here, to help."  
Harry shrieked with excitement. "So you know where the stones are and where the altars are and how to use the weapon and how to destroy Voldemort?"  
"There is one problem. I do not know where the stones are and where the altars are. God has sent me to Hogwarts because you, Harry Potter, are the only one who can place the stones on the altar, because you are the one who Lord Voldemort tried to kill. The stones are hidden all over Hogwarts. There are riddles to finding the stones, Harry, do you think you can handle them?"  
Harry thought hard. "Hermione," he whispered. "So, I need Hermione to help me solve the riddles, find the stones, I place them on the altars-hey, what about the altars? Where are they?"  
"You will find them on your last riddle. But listen to me, Harry. You cannot depend on me for the riddle answers. I do not know them, and each time the weapon is used, the stones are magically moved to different hiding places. In this case, they're at Hogwarts. That's all I know."  
"But...how do I get the first clue?"  
Celesta closed her eyes. Harry, fascinated, watched as Celesta gradually glowed in silver light. Celesta opened her eyes. Loopy letters appeared before her. Harry stepped closer and read it out loud:  
  
I am why trees sway  
I am why you feel cool on some days  
Camouflaged in an object which holds hot and cold  
Go, find the stone which holds my power  
Not hid away in secret  
But there for all to see  
  
Harry blinked. "I don't get it." He scratched his head.  
Celesta shrugged. "Can't help you here, the least I can do is give you the case to put the stones in before you place them on the altars." She waved her hand. A brown lacquered box with golden lining and a golden lock shaped itself from air. Harry grabbed it, and opened it. 4 circular dents in red velvet.   
"Oh, and here's the key so you can lock it." A golden key appeared in Celestas hand. Harry took it.  
"So what are you going to do while I find the stones?" Harry asked.  
"I will rest and regain my power of Good, and the weapon will be even more powerful. If I am injured in any way, my power will not be as strong. Hurry, Harry, I don't know if Voldemort will regain even more power."  
"I'll try my best. I can't promise you, but I'll try. I guess I'll go find Hermione now." As Harry turned to walk back to the Gryffindor tower, out of the corner of his eye he saw a swish of black cloak.   
***  
Hermione was in the common room, studying for her Charms test when Harry burst in.  
"Hermione, Hermione, I need your help. This is more important than a test," Harry wheezed for breath.  
Hermione shut her book. "Let me guess. This is about the 'oh-so-perfect Celesta'. If it is, I don't wish to hear about it."  
"No! You have to, Hermione. Just give me 10 minutes to explain everything."  
"Fine. Go on."  
When Harry didn't start, Hermione said, "The clock is ticking..."  
Harry spoke quickly and quietly. After he told Hermione what Celesta told him, Hermione agreed to help him.   
"Are you really going to destroy Voldemort, Harry?" Hermione said in a timid voice. "Are you going to go through all of this to kill him?"  
"Listen, Hermione. This guy is probably the most powerful person in the world. He's the leader of the Dark Arts. He also killed my parents! It's his fault that my parents are gone. If he gets more powerful he will turn all the wizards and witches to the Dark side, and the whole world will be ruined. Do you want that, Hermione?"  
She shook her head. "What is the first riddle then?"  
Harry repeated it to her, and she wrote it down. "It's not hidden, but camouflaged? 'I am why trees sway, I am why you feel cool on some days...' well, that's wind right? When wind blows, trees sway and you feel cool," Hermione thought hard.  
"What's something that holds hot and cold?" Harry said. They were thinking so hard that they didn't notice Ron had joined them in the common room.   
"Hey, why are you two thinking about? You didn't even say hi to me," Ron said.  
Harry looked up. "Come here. We need you to help solve this riddle." Harry explained about Caelum Eversor, then showed Ron the riddle.  
The three thought for hours, but they couldn't think of anything. Hermione stood up. "That's it," she said. "I'll leave this for tomorrow. I'm exhausted." She then pinched her fingers over the candle wick, to burn out the fire. Her finger accidentally dipped into the melted candle wax, then it hardened, making the wax cold. Hermione gasped.  
"That's it! The stone of wind is hidden in a candle. See? Candles hold hot wax, but when it hardens it turns cold." Hermione shrieked.  
"Hermione, you're brilliant!" Harry and Ron scrambled up to congratulate her.  
"Should we break the candle to see if it's really in there?" Ron asked. Harry grabbed Hermione's thick Charms book, and smashed it against the candle. The candle cracked neatly in half. Hermione grabbed the 2 halves and pulled it apart.  
There laid the Stone of Wind.  
  
  



	3. The Angel of Heaven-Part 3

The Angel of Heaven-Part 3  
  
Harry picked up the stone. It was a dull, silvery white color, and fit into his hand perfectly. A perfect sphere shape. He placed it in one of the dents in the box, locked it, and pocketed the tiny key.  
"Hey, what about the 2 clue?" Hermione looked inside the candle halves. "It's right here! It's stuck inside the candle, but I can see a bit poking out."  
Ron smashed the candle half with the Charms book, 5 times, until the candle was demolished into little tiny pieces. Hermione picked up the bit of parchment, and rolled it open.  
"Why don't we wait until tomorrow to figure it out," Harry yawned. "We're all tired and we'll get in trouble if we fall asleep in class."  
"Okay, here, Harry. You take the second clue and keep it in a safe place."  
Harry stuck the roll of parchment into the box, and locked it up again. The three trudged up to their rooms.  
As Ron fell asleep, Harry sat up. He had a weird feeling about something, but didn't know what. He rummaged through his trunk to make sure the box was still there. He opened it up, and was satisfied what was in it. He put it back in his trunk, and looked out the window.  
The sky was still dark, but not as dark as it was before. Harry gazed at the stars, then saw some movement. He looked around and saw two cloaked figures, looking as they were talking. Harry watched, as one of the cloaked figures held out a hand, and pointed to Harry's window. Harry ducked out of sight. He peered through the window again, and saw that the two figures were facing his window. Harry gave a low gasp and pulled his blanket over his head.  
***  
The next morning, at breakfast, Harry told Hermione and Ron all about the two cloaked figures.  
"Maybe they're after the four stones too," Hermione said, in a low whisper.  
"But Caelum Eversor only destroys evil, so Dumbledore or anyone else can't be destroyed," Harry said.  
"So...the two cloaked figures was Wormtail and Voldemort? Harry says the weapon only destroys evil...and..." Hermione cut Ron off.  
"Voldemort must know that you're going to use the weapon against him then! That's probably why the two were outside talking and pointing to your window! Voldemort's probably making Wormtail steal the stones so you won't be able to use it, Harry!"   
Celesta had suddenly appeared at the table. "I forgot to tell you something, Harry," she said softly. "My master has sent me a message. He says Caelum Eversor can malfunction and destroy the good, instead of the evil."  
All three turned to gape at her. "It will malfunction if evil is in the heart of the weapon," she whispered. "You must hurry, and be careful of where you go. Do not let the box out of your sight. I must go now." Celesta disappeared.  
Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry, we should go check on the stones now. I don't like the idea of it being alone in the tower."  
The three ran to the Gryffindor tower. Even though Hermione was a girl, she still entered the boy's room. Harry stopped running.  
His trunks contents was thrown all over the place. Harry stepped closer, not wanting to see what was still inside it.  
The box was still there. Harry heaved a sigh. He unlocked it, and hoped the stone was still in it. He opened the lid and the three peered inside.  
The stone was inside.  
"Whew!" Ron wiped sweat off his face. "That was close."  
Harry had never been so happy in his life, to find that Wormtail or Voldemort didn't take the right box. They had probably took his lucky jack-in-the-box, since it was gone.  
***  
"M-m-master, I have the box which holds the Stone of Wind," Wormtail stammered. He held out the box.  
"Very good, Wormtail," Lord Voldemort hissed. "We will find the other stones and destroy the good. Soon we will turn the wizarding world to the Dark Side. I will become leader, and all will follow." He unlatched the box.  
Twang! A jester popped out of the box. "What is this?" Voldemort hissed. "Wormtail, you failed to obey me! You took the wrong box, you blubbering fool."  
"Oh, m-master, I-I am deeply s-sorry. P-please, I w-won't do it again." Wormtail fell onto his knees, begging for mercy.   
"An apology isn't enough! You will pay for this! I cannot trust my servant no more!" Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio!"  
Wormtail shrieked, his body twitching in spasms. "Please, master! I will not fail you no more!" he managed to gasp out. Voldemort lowered his wand.  
***  
When the common room slowly began to empty, Harry, Hermione, and Ron leaned in to read the second clue.  
  
4 bodies in the world full of me,  
I am necessary for you to stay alive,  
Hidden into the cup of butterbeer,  
But look not into any cup, the answer's written here,  
My first is in book and also in bath,  
My second in fat, bat, and path,  
My third and fourth are the same,  
In the center of sorrow and twice in arraign,  
My fifth starts eternity ending here,  
My last is the first of last  
  
"Water is necessary for humans to stay alive, right?" Ron said.  
"Yeah," Hermione mused. "I think it's water. '4 bodies in the world full of me'...oceans? There are 4 oceans of water in the world..."  
"Okay, so we know it's water. How is it hidden in butterbeer?" Harry asked.  
"Hold on..." Hermione was deep in thought. "The riddle says it's a kind of cup. So...the first letter is in book and bath...which is 'B', of course."  
"The second is in fat, bat and path, and that's either 'A', or 'T'..." Ron added.  
"The third and fourth letters are the same...the middle of the word sorrow contains the letter 'R' twice, and 'R' crops up twice in the word arraign. So the word is B-A,T-R-R...so far..." Harry said.  
"The fifth letter starts eternity ending here. Simple, what starts the word eternity and ends the word here-the same letter, an E." Hermione said.  
"The final one is...first of last? The first letter of last! That's an 'L'." Ron said  
"So, we've got a B, then an A or a T, plus two Rs, and E and an L. It's not btrrel, so it's got to be barrel!" Harry cried.  
"Yeah, so it's a barrel. But where in Hogwarts do they store barrels?" Ron wondered.  
Hermione smiled. "I know, the kitchen!"  
***  
Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them. They slowly walked to the portrait of the fruit bowl, and tickled the pear. A door opened, and they stepped inside. A parade of house elves greeted them.  
"Look! It's Harry Potter!" Dobby ran and hugged Harry's leg.  
"Hi Dobby, we need your help." Harry tried to shake him off.  
"Harry Potter needs Dobby's help? Dobby is very honored to help the great Harry Potter!" Dobby beamed at him.  
"Dobby, do you keep barrels of butterbeer in the kitchen?" Hermione asked.   
"Yes we do! We got barrels of butterbeer, pumpkin wine, cherry cordial, strawberry cordial, apple juice, grape wine and lots more!" Dobby jumped up and down.  
"Could we see the barrel of butterbeer, Dobby?" Harry asked.  
"Of course! Dobby do anything for Harry Potter! In fact, this barrel is the only barrel we have full of butterbeer!" Dobby ran off the get the barrel.  
"So, what does Harry Potter want to do with butterbeer?" Dobby questioned as he rolled the barrel towards them.  
"Er..could you empty out it's contents?" Hermione asked.  
"Sure! Let Dobby get a small hammer so he can unplug the hole on the side!" Dobby ran off, coming back with a hammer and an empty barrel.  
Dobby and 2 other elves set the barrel on a table. Dobby then pulled out the plug, letting the butterbeer run into the empty barrel. Ron caught some in a cup and tasted it. "Delicious," he said. When the barrel emptied, Hermione picked it up and shook it. Something rattled inside.  
Harry peered inside the hole. He could see something flashing, but couldn't fit his hand inside. "Dobby," he said. "I need your help again. Could you stick your hand inside and grab that shining piece of glass?"  
Dobby nodded, and slid his hand in. After a moment, Dobby pulled plastic container full of tissue out, and handed it to Harry. Harry chipped off the layer of beeswax used to seal the tub, then opened it. A dull blue stone nestled in tissue, with another rolled up parchment next to it, was what greeted Harry.   
  



	4. The Angel of Heaven-Part 4

The Angel of Heaven-Part 4  
  
  
BAM!! Professor Snape slammed a book in front of Harry. Harry jumped.  
"Sleeping in class, Harry Potter?" he said icily. "Think you're so great you don't need to learn potions?"  
"No, sir, I was just up late studying last night." That was a lie, of course. Harry had really been up trying to figure out the 3 clue. It was confusing as ever.  
"So what were you studying for hmm?"  
"Um...transfiguration...there was this part I didn't understand in class so..." he trailed off.  
Snape's eyebrows narrowed. "Well you better pay attention to me Potter, or it's detention to you."  
"Yes sir."  
***  
Celesta was eating quietly when Harry took the 3 clue to lunch.  
"Hey Celesta, how have you been?" Ron asked.  
Celesta glanced up. "Fine, I'm good."  
"So, how about this third clue," said Harry. "It's the hardest one so far..."  
  
Named after a planet, I am  
Water and I are the ingredients to making mud  
A lion watches over me, acting like a guardian  
Find where he lies, in the riddle here  
Written in but a single word  
An eye is an eye, until it is heard.  
  
"We know it's earth, but there are no lions in Hogwarts," Ron said.  
"Hey what about-" Hermione was cut off with the sound of Professor McGonagall's screeching voice.  
"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR DORMITORIES QUICK. YOU WILL FINISH YOUR LUNCH IN YOUR COMMON ROOM."  
Harry glanced at his friends. "Well, I guess we better go. We can think in the tower."  
They followed the panicked crowd to the Gryffindor tower. A low murmur of whispers in the common room greeted the four as they entered. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall entered the portrait hole.  
"QUIET! If you all don't hush I will certainly NOT tell you the news."  
Silence was what a person would heard if he came in the room at this time. Everyone looked up at the professor expectedly.  
"One of the teachers has been murdered. Unfortunately, the murderer is also known as Lord Voldemort. Professor McGonagall flinched as she said his name, but she had promised Dumbledore she would try to break her habit of saying 'You-Know-Who'.  
Everyone screeched. "Who was the teacher?" someone shouted.  
"Was it Professor Dumbledore?" Fred yelled.  
"No, it was not Professor Dumbledore, thank God. It was Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher."  
"What did the note say?" Harry heard Dean yell.  
"The note said, 'Hogwarts shall not interfere with my mission. I will kill anyone who is in my way.'"  
Hermione screamed. "Harry," she whispered. "What if You-Know-Who is also after you because you have the stones?"  
Harry shook his head. "I don't want to think about it," he muttered.  
"I want you all to be very, very careful. We don't know how You-Know-Who got into Hogwarts. Be careful of where you go, and don't go anywhere alone. I have to go tell the other houses now. Stay, you will eat your lunch here." Professor McGonagall looked at her house, then solemnly walked out of the portrait hole.  
Tables, plates, and food suddenly appeared out of the air. Everyone quietly sat down in a chair and started to eat.   
"Why was Professor Flitwick killed?" Ron asked quietly.  
"Beats me," Harry said. "But she didn't really do anything...we would've expected Dumbledore to get killed."  
"What if she had something to do with one of the stones? Or the altars? What if it was in her office or something?" Hermione said.  
"Let's think about the third clue first okay? Remember Celesta said we had to hurry," Harry said.  
"Okay, okay. So what was the clue again?" Ron asked.  
"Named after a planet, I am, water and I are the ingredients to making mud, a lion watches over me, acting like a guardian, find where he lies, in the riddle here, written in but a single word, an eye is an eye, until it is heard." Harry repeated it to them. "Wait a minute," Harry said. He squinted at the parchment. "There's something else written at the bottom in very fine print but I can't read it."  
Hermione grabbed the paper. She brought it close to her face, and read it out loud. "Lines: 8 of 1, 11 of 1, 12 of 1, 4 of 2, 12 of 3, 21 of 3, 8 of 4, 4 of 6."  
Ron blinked. "Lines? Straight lines? Or does it mean crooked lines?"  
"ATTENTION STUDENTS. YOU WILL NOT HAVE CLASSES FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, BUT PLEASE STAY IN YOUR DORMITORIES. DO NOT GO ANYWHERE ELSE." Professor McGonagall's voice screeched again.  
"Darn! I was looking forward to the Transfiguration quiz we were going to get today," Hermione sighed. "Oh well. I'm going to change into normal clothes okay? These robes are kind of getting itchy." Hermione scurried off to her room.   
"Well, there goes our brainiac," Ron said. "So...what about these lines?"  
"We have to find out what they mean by lines. Then we can probably solve it." Harry said.  
"Uh...what? Eight lines of one line? Eleven lines of one line? Doesn't make sense to me. I'm going to go change and take a nap." Ron said. "Sorry Harry, but these lines are making me sleepy."  
Harry sighed. "It's okay, I'm kind of tired too. I'll go up with you."  
The two boys climbed the stairs to their 4-poster bedroom, and started changing into fleece clothes. Suddenly, Hermione barged in, just as Ron was only in his boxers.  
"HERMIONE! Can't we have some privacy here?" Ron hurried to cover himself with his blanket. Harry couldn't help but laughed.   
Hermione didn't even notice Ron. "Harry, I got it!"  
"Got what? The Transfiguration quiz?"  
"No, you idiot. The clue!" Hermione almost shouted in his ear.  
"Whoa, Hermione. So what is it?"  
"Well...I didn't get all of the riddle, but I understand what the lines are."  
"So are they crooked lines or straight lines?" Ron peeked out from his blanket.   
"Silly, how stupid can you get? There not drawing lines, their lines from the riddle! Like, letter 5 in line 9, letter 3 in line 4...you get it." Hermione waved the clue in the air. "And I found it out! See, the eighth letter of the first line is T. Eleventh letter of the first line is A. Twelfth letter of line one is P. Fourth letter of line two is E. Twelfth letter of line three is S. Twenty-first letter of the third line is T. Eighth letter of line four is R. And the fourth letter of the sixth line is a Y."  
Harry spelled it out slowly. "So...T-A-P-E-S-T-R-Y...tapestry!"  
Ron had changed into his fleece clothing. "Yeah, so it's tapestry. But what does the rest of the clue mean though?"  
"An eye is an eye, until it is heard? There's no 'eye' in the word tapestry...unless it's referring to the lions eye," Hermione said.  
"So a lion is guarding a tapestry? But which one? We have a lot of tapestries in Hogwarts," Harry said.  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Just look out for lions and tapestries okay?"  
"Oh I think Neville has my dragon hide gloves. I better go get it back...where is he?" Ron asked.  
"In the common room, I think. Come up after you get it," Harry replied.  
***  
Ron walked down the stairs and found Neville sitting on a couch, talking to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. "Neville, can I have my gloves back?" Ron asked.  
"Sure, there right over there in my bag...right there, behind that table," Neville pointed.  
Ron walked over to the table, bent down and picked up his gloves. He glanced up at the tapestry with the Gryffindor lion on it, then walked up the stairs. Right when he was about to turn the doorknob, he realized that he had just looked at a tapestry with a lion on it. Ron gasped, then barged into the room.  
"Harry! Hermione! I know where the tapestry is!" Ron shrieked.  
Harry and Hermione scrambled up, and ran to Ron. "Where is it?" Hermione gasped.  
"It's the tapestry in the common room! Remember? 'A lion watches over me, acting like guardian'...and we found that it's hidden in a tapestry! The tapestry is of the Gryffindor lion!" Ron jumped up and down.  
Hermione pushed past Harry and Ron and jumped down the stairs, 3 at a time. Harry and Ron quickly followed, and found Hermione running her hands over the thick red tapestry.  
The tapestry reached from the floor right up to the ceiling, and thick as Harry's fist. It showed a giant gold lion, standing proud, with gold letters that spelled: Godric Gryffindor.  
"I can't feel anything lumpy in it," Hermione answered. "It's perfectly smooth."  
"Check the eyes...remember, 'an eye is an eye, until it is heard'?" Ron suggested.   
Hermione reached for her wand. "Levantinivo!" Suddenly, she, Harry, and Ron levitated in the air, until they were at the lion's eyes. Hermione prodded her wand inside the tapestry, feeling for the stone, while Ron did the other eye.  
"Nope, not a thing," Ron said.   
"No luck here either," Hermione added.  
"But it has to be here!" Harry insisted. "It's the only tapestry in Hogwarts that has a lion on it!"  
"An eye is an eye...until it is heard." Hermione mused. "Eye...eye...'I'? I!"  
"Aye, Hermione. We're not sailors, we're wizards and witches." Ron grinned at her.  
"Idiot! I didn't mean 'I' as in 'aye', I meant 'I' as in the letter 'I'!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.  
Harry lowered to the ground, took his wand, and stuck it inside the 'eye' of the 'I' in 'Godric'.  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
"Don't you see? 'An eye is an eye until it is heard. Say 'eye' out loud and it sounds like the letter 'I'. The letter 'I' has a dot on the top...which is like an eye!"  
"Oh! I get it!" Ron grinned.  
Harry finished prodding the 'I' in Godric, then started poking the 'I' in Gryffindor.   
"See? I got something here! I just can't get it out without ruining the tapestry though," Harry said.  
"Hold on," Hermione said. "I learned this nifty little trick I read in a library book...you can un-sew anything then re-sew it. Unsewendo!" Hermione flicked her wand.  
The dot of the 'I' started unraveling. Harry could see more of the stone now. When the hole was big enough, Harry reached inside the tapestry and edged the stone out.   
"Sewendo!" Hermione commanded. The tapestry began sewing itself again, and when it finished, no one could tell the tapestry had some minor modifications.   
Harry gave the dull green marble sphere a light squeeze, then trotted upstairs to lock it in the case.  
  
  
  



End file.
